Bella's Demand
by Lexi Logan
Summary: Edward and Bellas honeymoon night from Bellas point of view. To fill in the gaps left by Stephanie Meyer in breaking Dawn.


Bella's Demand

As he pulled me deeper into the water, I tried to control my hammering heart. It was beating so fast I was sure it would be worrying him. It was worrying me! Listening to its frantic rhythm, each beat faster than the last. I became aware that it was painful. Any faster I was sure it would burst out of my chest. But it wasn't fear or embarrassment that had it drumming like a humming bird, it was love. It would be impossible for anyone to love Edward as much as I did. I loved him so much; my heart truly was in danger of bursting.

The water rushed over our bodies, it was a perfect temperature, soothing. Trust Edward to think of everything. I wondered how long he had planned this. I also wondered if he had planned what would happen next. Knowing Edward he would be just as worried about his lack of experience as I was. But I would bet my life that he had tried to learn as much as possible.

I smiled to myself. I suppose I was betting my life. I was fully aware of the danger I was putting my life in. But I didn't care, I wanted Edward more than anything as a human. I knew the price, and I would pay it if I had to.

The water worked its magic and my heart began to slow. Feeling his body under me, surrounded by the warm water was intoxicating. He swam into shallower water and stood me on my feet. I looked up as he lowered his face next to mine.

He kissed me delicately on my jaw down to my shoulders. I shuddered at his butterfly kisses and felt my stomach do little flips. He pushed my hair around my neck and stood behind me kissing me on the back of neck. He was driving me crazy and I leaned against him before I fell. Putting my hands behind me I gripped him closer to me, enjoying the feeling of his body against mine.

I was glad when he lifted me into his arms and made his way back to the house. I hugged myself closer to him. I was so hot it was a relief to feel his coldness. Usually, he wrapped a blanket around me to protect me from the coldness of his skin. Now we were both naked, not a thread between us, not even the water, and it was perfect. That was the only word for it. Perfect.

The bedroom was dimly lit, for this I was grateful. I knew that his eyes didn't need the light, but it made me less uncomfortable. I trusted him completely but I still couldn't control my human doubts about my own body. It doesn't help when your brand new husband has the body of an angel. Actually it was better than an angel, he had the body of a God.

And here I was, plain old Bella, full of imperfections. This was the first time he had seen me completely naked. I had managed to get his shirt off on a few occasions, but that was it.

As he laid me on the bed, I took my opportunity to glance over his perfect form. I started with his legs, strong and thick with muscles, narrow hips, and a perfectly flat stomach. Trying to control my blush I looked at his penis, erect and ready, quickly I looked up to his face. I lifted my hand shakily towards him. I wanted to tell him I was scared, but he quickly put a finger to my lips.

'Sshhh, just let me take my time, I've waited for this for…so…long.' He said, his voice breaking with emotion as he joined me on the bed.

I bit my lip, to keep myself quiet. Slowly he moved his hard, cold finger down to my throat, and spread his fingers across my neck tenderly; my eyes never left his face.

His eyes were full of emotion, and I couldn't quite make out if he was more scared or aroused. I understood it was probably a close contest. My pulse quickened as I felt his hand on the move again. Finally he touched my breast. I had waited years to feel him touch me this way, it was worth the wait.

My body's reaction was immediate. I felt my nipple constrict under the caress of his fingers and I knew it had nothing to do with the coldness of his hand, only that my body was aching for his.

He moved his hand off my breast and across my stomach and I tried to control the urge to move his hand back up. Slowly he moved his hand across my hip and down to my thigh. My skin was on fire. I felt the heat spread between my legs and I was so aroused I knew if he waited much longer I would beg him to take me.

I was no longer scared. He moved his hand round to my inner thigh gently caressing me. Desire raged through me and I gasped.

'Are you cold' He asked. Was he kidding, could he not feel the heat coming from me? I had never felt so wonderful in my life.

'No, I'm perfect' I replied, my voice a whisper.

He moved closer to me his lips meeting mine. They were gentle and perfectly smooth. As the kiss deepened his tongue parted my lips and I welcomed it eagerly into my mouth. I had kissed him a thousand times and yet I never got use to the way it made my body react. He tasted like nothing I could describe, only that each time I tasted it I wanted more.

I squeezed myself to him as hard as I could. I could never get close enough, which was the problem. I wouldn't be happy until my skin had bonded with his, until we were one. Only then would our bodies match our souls. If Edward was right, and he didn't have a soul, then he did now. He had half of mine. We were no longer two people. We were united body, mind, and soul.

He put his hand in my wet hair and pulled my head back, arching my neck and back. He slid his tongue down my neck and I felt my blood pulse harder. Moaning I run my hands down his back and memorised every curve. My hand reached the dip at the bottom of his back and felt the gentle rise where his buttocks rose, perfect and beautiful. I couldn't resist, my hand glided over them, perfect.

I sighed his name and turned my mouth to his to kiss him again but his lips were travelling downwards, lingering at my neck. His cold tongue was tickling my skin. I gasped as he continued his line of kisses down towards my breast. I moaned as I realised where he was going and then gasped in pleasure as his mouth closed delicately over my nipple.

I felt his hand on my thigh again and then slowly part me and gently his finger was inside me. It was ice cold against my heat, but this only made it more pleasurable.

He rolled on to his back and his strong arms protectively pushed me on top of him. I knew that this would be how we would have to make love, with me on top, and him, not moving beneath me. It would be the only way, until I was less fragile.

I trailed kisses down over his chest, hoping it was giving him as much pleasure as it was giving me. The groans he was making were encouraging me. I had no idea what to do, so I just let my desire take over.

Gliding my hand down, I took him gently in my hand. He was cold, and solid, but it was almost as if I could feel a pulse. I moved my fingers over him, loving the silky feeling of him, hoping again that he was enjoying this as much as I had enjoyed his touch. His hands moved up to cup my breasts.

'Bella, will you stay on top? I fear I will push to hard'. He rasped, his voice full of emotion.

'OK' was all I managed to murmur in return as I held myself above him on all fours.

I moved over him and slowly lowered myself on to him, a moan escaping his lips as I did so. I was so well lubricated that I didn't have any problem slipping over him, he was so smooth, that I doubted it would have been a problem anyway.

'I love you' he said his voice shaking with emotion.

I looked him in the eye and tried to convey my emotions in the words I said back to him, 'I love you too', I said. They seemed so inadequate. I would have to spend the rest of our existence showing him just how much I meant them.

I felt something snap inside, and knew that my virginity was now gone. I felt no pain only relief that I had been lucky enough to have shared this moment with the love of my life, that it was Edwards eyes I was looking into, my husband. The only man I would ever make love to.

He was fully inside me now, and I felt myself quiver around him. Instinct taking over, I began to move slowly forward before lifting up and then coming back down. I built up a rhythm and felt my body burn. I looked at Edwards face and saw that he too was lost in this moment, the look in his eyes only made the fire in me hotter. I burst with pleasure when I heard him say my name, I was holding my own. I'd never felt so feminine. Edward had made a woman out of me.

I moaned his name as he clenched my buttocks, pushing himself deeper into me. I didn't open my eyes. I was only aware of how my body was on fire, with exception of where it touched Edwards. To feel him inside me was divine, we were finally one, and he was finally close enough to me.

This beautiful man had made me a woman, and I had the rest of my life and beyond to be with him. I felt his pelvis lift under me and shuddered. I felt the tingling sensation in the muscles that clenched Edward spread out, ripping through my body, throwing me backwards and forwards on top of him. I felt his hand touch my face and heard him groan.

'Bella.'

Then I felt his cold semen spurt into me, giving me another wave of pleasure, jerking me back and forth. Nothing could have ever prepared me for this, it was over-whelming.

With a final gasp I fell forward and lay upon his stone chest. The coolness was exactly what I needed. My body started to calm, and I felt oddly lose and relaxed. We had done it, and I had survived. I was exhausted, and I felt myself glide into darkness, I couldn't wait to wake up and go again.

I opened my eyes, I could tell I hadn't been asleep long - sleepiness was still making my eyes itch. I felt fantastic despite that though. My body was completely relaxed. Having Edward curled up behind me, his body moulded to mine, made my heart thump with happiness.

We were married and we had united our every fibre. I couldn't imagine how anybody else in the world could ever be as happy as I was.

I felt him move his lips to my ear and growl 'Mrs Cullen, I want you again'. My soul was singing at these simple words. Mrs Cullen, Edwards's wife. I giggled. How could I ever have dreaded becoming Edwards's wife? I was the luckiest woman in the world. I thanked my lucky stars for his stubbornness! I would not have been as happy as I was now if he had given in to my demand before we had been married.

I reached my neck around as far as I could to kiss him and he moved his face to meet mine. As soon as his lips touched mine, the fire in me started again. I pushed my lips to his as hard as I could, in an attempt to show him just how much I desired him.

My body so relaxed just moments ago was gripped in my immediate need of him. He reached his arm around and cupped my breast. I was desperate to feel him in me again, and pushing my fear and embarrassment aside I reached down to manoeuvre him into me again. I knew my action would surprise him but my need of him overrode any other emotion.

'Bella, no, you must go on top! I'm not sure I can control myself!' his voice was clouded in doubt.

I wanted more than anything for him to take control this time. I had enjoyed it before but now he knew he could make love to me without hurting me I wanted him to show me other ways of making love.

I wanted to see if we could achieve the same exquisite pleasures whist in other positions. I trusted him implicitly, if only he could trust himself. I wanted him to be able to enjoy himself more too, to let go of the fear. I also knew how to get what I wanted.

'Edward, please, I promise….I'll tell you if you hurt me.' My voice pleaded. I smiled to myself as I felt him start to move behind me. It felt amazing!

I moaned with pleasure as I felt him move inside me, just like before I felt myself carried away in wave after wave of pleasure. With each thrust pushing me further into ecstasy. I pushed myself back in an attempt to have him in me deeper. I felt his hands grip me to him and he moved us both quickly yet gently onto all fours.

He pushed himself into me, and I heard myself moan with pleasure as finally he was deep inside me. He held me by the hip tightly in one hand and moved the other up my back. The chill from his hand going up my hot back helped me to clench my muscles tighter.

He gripped my side tightly, but it didn't hurt, I wanted him to hold me tighter, he would never hold me tight enough. He was moving faster now, and I felt the fire begin to spread. He moved his hand round and gently moved his finger in small circles just above my clitoris.

Just when I felt on the edge of climaxing, he slowed down. He kept doing this, each time becoming more frustrating than before. It was so teasing, bordering on torturous. I just wanted to climax now, but each time he slowed again. I would beg him if I had to.

I felt him pull out of me, and I turned to him now about to beg him to continue. He was sat back on his heals, he looked so masculine, he reached for me and pulled me roughly onto his lap, his arms became vices around me and he plunged himself into me again.

His hands were everywhere, squeezing me, almost painfully. Each squeeze just sent shivers of pleasure around me. I was lost again and this time I moved in time with him, pushing myself down on him, and threw my head back in pleasure.

I could feel his tongue exploring my skin around my collar bone and pushed my breast to his chest, the coldness sending shocks through my sensitive nipples. I was getting close to peaking again and I hoped this time he would let me orgasm. I felt myself moving through the air and realised he had moved me onto my back and was above me. I feared he would stop and spoke through trembling lips.

'Edward, now… please'

He moved faster and faster and I felt my body start to quiver. I was desperate now, I felt like I had pins and needles throughout my whole body.

My orgasm shook my body and took away my breath. I could hardly breathe as I felt his orgasm pour in me. I wept tears of joy at the intensity of my total euphoria. He shuddered above me and his breathing slowed. He rested his head on my shoulder and then looked at me. His face was happy but tinged with anxiety.

He lowered himself next to me and pulled me into his arms. I wondered what was worrying him as he whispered to me 'Bella you are too beautiful.'

I smiled against his chest. If 'me' being too beautiful meant that I got to do that again I was glad he was worried. I fully intended on doing it everyday for the rest of my life. Something at the back of my mind warned me that, that was not all he was worrying about, but I refused to ruin this moment of complete and utter bliss. I felt sleep taking over me once again, and sank into it, wanting to sleep. It would soon be morning, and then we try out some other things I had in mind.


End file.
